Good In Bed
by writergirl89
Summary: Prompt challenge excepted from Writeforlife22: Nick proves himself to Jess after her talk with the guys in 'Bad In Bed'.


**Title:** Good In Bed

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** R

**Fandom:** New Girl

**POV:** Third-person

**Pairing:** Nick/Jess

**Summary:** Nick sets out to prove himself to Jess. Set after and referenced to 'Bad In Bed'.

**Author's Notes:** Okay. So, this is basically my response to a prompt challenge from Writeforlife22, of which is Nick 'proving' himself to dear Jess after the guys ask her who she thinks would be the best in bed. I thank her and her lovely challenge. Hope you guys enjoy the results! Also, she's not with Paul in this. _Obviously._

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing.

…

All Nick Miller wanted was to prove a point: _That he was good in bed, dammit!_

He'd led a pretty _healthy_ sex life and although was never promiscuous, he had a fairly good reputation with that.

With Caroline, his most important female relationship thus far, there certainly had never been any complaints. Of course, she'd never vocalized any compliment or anything to the contrary.

Because of that, he just assumed he was good in bed. Not the _best_ but, somewhere along the lines of great. Fantastic, maybe.

Not to get cocky or anything.

And then, Jess had to go and put it into question by going through her little sex tizzy with Paul (the violin playing_ idiot_) and then Schmidt just had to make those little comments about his sexual relationship with Caroline in college.

_Thanks a lot, Schmidt._

He hadn't known what to do.

Until…

He had just gotten home from the bar. Winston was out on a date (which he had insinuated he wouldn't be home til morning from) and Schmidt had been out of town on business (or in Vegas, either one) and all Nick wanted to do was take a shower and hang out on the couch.

Until he saw her.

She was in the kitchen, just being Jess, humming to her perky self, cleaning their counters and he wondered how someone could make a task as mundane and even boring like cleaning kitchen countertops soo... adorable... _alluring_ even.

But, she did, 'cause she's Jess and unlike anybody he's ever met. Unlike any woman he's ever met.

She wore one of her brightly colored, yet extremely flattering dresses. On anyone else, it could easily have looked ridiculous, but with her, all he could think about was the way her long, porcelain legs and how smooth and inviting her skin looked to him at that moment.

He only realized he was staring when she turned around and smiled at him in greeting. "Hi, Nick!"

And then he couldn't stop himself.

Without any further ado, he marched up to her, single-minded in his intent. To simply greet her, to walk on by, to follow through with his original plans for the night, never entered his mind again. Only to have what he'd been wanting practically since she moved in and what her now defunct relationship with Paul had kept him from taking. He needed to see that wide-eyed look of wonder and attraction light up her gaze when she finally understood that he wanted her. He needed to see that she wanted him, too.

Also, it wouldn't hurt that he would simultaneously be proving his earlier statement of being_ fantastic_ in bed while acting on his feelings for her.

Without slowing for so much as a greeting, he took two steps at a time until he was in front of her, took her face in his hands, ignoring her slightly frightened big eyes, covered her mouth with his, and took what he needed.

She tasted as good as he thought she would. As he heatedly pecked and licked at her still closed, suddenly pliant mouth, he detected the buttercream of her lip balm on her lips.

She was still at first, probably in shock, as he kissed her. He laved his tongue on her top and then bottom lip, nipping her as he coaxed out a response, sliding his hands from her face down to her jaw, then her neck, caressing her hair.

Then it happened. She started kissing him back, making a whimpering hungry sound in her throat and leaning up more, trying to get closer and the kiss exploded into motion and heat.

The arms that had hung limply at her side initially went up, her hands digging into his shoulders before her arms were around his neck, propelling her mouth into his. He in turn splayed his hands across her slender back and pulled until her body was flush against him and he took what he wanted as she succumbed to him.

_She feels soo good._ He thought to himself as they somehow manged to stumbled into his bedroom.

And the sweetness of her makes him even more eager for her. She tastes like honey and something that's all her. He couldn't have imagined it better.

"Nick." She moanes into his mouth. He never remembered hearing her sound like that.

"Uh-huh?" He's still to preoccupied to form complete sentences.

"More. I want more." She whimpered lightly, rubbing against him, surprising him a bit.

Despite the thought in his head to_ ask_ her if she was _absolutely_ sure about this, his lust and feelings for her, his need for her, overrode everything else and he complied with her demand.

The next feel of her lips made him understand. He wanted more, too. Really badly. And without ceasing the contact of their lips, he pushed her toward the bed until they both tumbled on it, breaking apart briefly to laugh breathlessly, before they leaned in again and just like that, it was on.

Every inch of her body was pressed to his and he gave a shuddering sigh into her mouth as they kissed sensuously, deeply.

Slowly, he undressed her, ridding her of that bothersome, distracting dress of hers. Her skin was creamy white and soft to the touch as he brushed his lips over her shoulders, pulling down her bra straps and kissing the skin they hid, her soft sighs and her encouraging hands on his back only served to fuel him all the more.

While they kissed again and with surprising dexterity, Jess managed to take off her bra and he threw it behind him uncaringly.

Her breasts were then revealed, the pale pink nipples growing hard under his gaze and after he brushed a thumb over her left bud, she gave a small whimper and he did it again, harder this time, making her back arch, breath escaping her mouth in a cry of pleasure.

Going back to task, he next removed her underwear, eyes growing wide as he took in her new nakedness. Luckily, he'd already seen it all but, if that hadn't been the case, then he could have had a heart attack at the perfection laying bare beneath him.

He kissed her lips before tracing his lips down her chest and flat belly, pausing before the trimmed curls between her thighs then parting her legs and gazing at what they hid.

"Are you going to...?" She whispered, confusion in her voice.

His finger on her shut her up and gave her an answer and she cried out in shock and pleasure as another was added, seeking and stroking the heat there.

The desire to taste her was strong and he crawled down further on her body til he was tight where he wanted to be.

The first touch of his tongue sent her into a frenzy, her back arching again and heels digging into his sheets as he first traced it along her inflamed nub, then to her opening, using long, languid strokes each time and by now her cries were almost high-pitched, they were so loud and he picked up the pace, desiring to give her more pleasure and was immensely satisfied when she climaxed seconds later.

He rose then, quickly undressing himself. He needed inside her. The urge was to strong by now.

He settled over her, wrapping his arms around her and she lay her hands on his back. His eyes fluttered as he slid inside her, the silken heat of her surrounding him and her initial cry then soft moans music to his ears, her legs coming up to wrap around his waist and he thrusted into her again, reveling in every engulfing of warmth.

He kissed her before building a strong, deep rhythm, her pleasure first before his own.

He made sure to stroke every part of her, from the entrance to the very depths, being rewarded by a loud cry each time, her noises becoming louder with each movement, but it seemed like forever before he felt her muscles clench him as she came for a second time, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her eyes shut, her cheeks flushed.

His world focused on her before his own orgasm followed.

...

"Wow." She said some time later as she lay in his arms and he smiled from the top of her head.

"What?" He chuckled.

"You _are_ fantastic at sex." There was a tease in her voice but, like with all things, he knew she was being honest.

"And?" He encouraged when the silence between hinted at more unspoken words from her.

"And... you like me."

"I do."

"That's good cause I like you, too." He grinned wider at the smile in her voice.

...

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Especially, you, Writeforlife22! :) Really hope it was everything_ you_ imagined it to be.**


End file.
